The Night of the Coronation
by ssjmrxi
Summary: Jon and Daenerys give in to a certain desire that they have had on the night of their coronation.


Both Daenerys and Jon were light sleepers, so it wasn't surprising when Dany found herself being jolted awake by the cries of her baby girl. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, having barely slept thanks to Jon pleasuring her for hours and now her little Princess waking her up. Rhaella was nearing her first birthday and the little Princess took after her mother greatly in looks. She had the classic silver Targaryen hair and valyrian features but her deep grey eyes were most definitely her fathers.

When Rhaella was born, both Jon and Dany had vowed she would never have the childhoods that they had. Rhaella would know love and be able to enjoy her childhood. In order for their daughter to experience that, Cersei Lannister had to be dealt with because they would never be safe as long as the Lioness lived.

The War for the Iron Throne had ended and the Targaryens and their Dragons reigned over Westeros once again. Daenerys herself was ecstatic that her dream had come true whilst Jon was just relieved that it was all over. When they first saw the Iron Throne, both of them were shocked at the magnitude of the throne that so many people had fought for.

The crying had stopped and Dany noticed Jon was not beside her and she quickly got up from the bed. She slipped on a shift before she entered the room attached to their chambers and found Missandei rocking Rhaella back to sleep in her arms. The pair shared a smile and Missandei whispered that Jon had left to go for a walk. Dany, being curious, placed Jon's fur cloak over her shoulders before departing in search of Jon.

Fortunately for the Dragon Queen, her husbands direwolf knew exactly where her King was and led the way. She was surprised when she first met the red-eyed direwolf back in Winterfell. She didn't think they existed but her King continued to surprise her as he introduced her to his companion. They both had creatures long believed to be extinct and if she had any doubts before then, they were all wiped away when she met Ghost; Jon Snow was just as remarkable as herself.

As they walked through the Red Keep, Dany ran her fingers through Ghost's snow-white fur and the direwolf turned his head so that he could lick Dany's hand. The Queen giggled and she knew what her husband's wolf really wanted. She gave him a scratch behind his ears, much to the direwolf's delight, as Ghost led the way to the throne room.

The Unsullied guarding the doors bowed their heads to their Queen and opened the door for her. When she walked into the large room, she could see Jon, in the distance, standing in front of the throne. The Throne Room was lit with a number of torches, which made him clearly visible to her.

'What has you awake this late, my love?' Daenerys asked as she came to stand next to him. She placed her arm in between his and pressed against his side for warmth but also because she loved the feeling of being close to him.

'Our daughter tends to have that effect' Jon laughed which was infectious and had Dany laughing too. She knew he never envisioned himself being a father but he had told her that Rhaella was greatest gift and miracle he had ever had and he loved them both with all of his heart. If either she or Jon still believed in any Gods, they would've thanked them everyday for their miracle child.

'Aye, she does' Dany responded, earning herself a grin because she used one of his mannerisms. 'Missandei has put her back to sleep'. Jon nodded having already passed their daughter over to Daenerys' friend when Rhaella was nearly asleep. 'What brings you back here, Jon? We were here all day earlier'. He didn't have the endearing brooding expression she had come to know and love so Dany knew something wasn't truly bothering him.

'It's still hard to believe' Jon began. 'It's finally over and…and we are the King and Queen'.

'Today…or rather yesterday' Dany corrected, 'marked the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity, Jon. We are the King and Queen that the Seven Kingdoms deserve and it showed at our coronation. Thousands of Lords and Ladies as well as smallfolk came to see us be crowned'.

Jon smiled down at her. 'We will be better than all who came before us' he said, repeating words she had once told him as they prepared to face Cersei Lannister.

'We will' Dany said confidently.

They stared at the Iron Throne for a few more moments before Jon gently tugged her arm. 'Come, my Queen'. He pushed the furs off of her shoulder and gazed lustfully at her. Her shift left little to the imagination and Daenerys felt herself getting aroused at the thought of having him in the throne room after having already fucked him before they both went to sleep.

'Feeling…adventurous, are we?' Dany whispered in his ear. Her hot breath had him involuntarily shuddering before she nipped at his ear. They reached the top of the Iron Throne and Jon sat down, pulling Daenerys down with him, sitting her down on his lap. Her back was pressed against his chest as Jon's hands encircled her whilst Daenerys' own hands rested on top of Jon's.

They both paused for a moment to take in the vast and empty Throne Room. Just hours ago, it was filled with people as they were crowned King and Queen but now they were all alone and feeling the need to devour each other.

Jon brushed her hair to one side so that it exposed her neck. His placed a number of kisses there, causing Dany to whimper his name. He ravished her neck, undoubtedly marking her as she pleaded for him to not stop. One of Jon's hands palmed her still clothed breasts and her whole body trembled. _This won't do. There are far too many layers between us._

Dany spun around and was now facing him. She immediately dipped her head and crashed her soft lips against his. She only pulled back so that she could rid him of his tunic before her tongue was in his mouth once again. Their hands roamed each other's body, with both of them moaning into the other's mouth.

Jon had also seemed to had enough with Daenerys' shift because he lifted the thin material over her head before tossing it to the side. Dany circled her hips against the hard length she felt pressed against her aching core.

'Jon!' she cried. The sound of her cry echoed throughout the throne room as she continued to rub herself against Jon's hard cock, revelling in the gasps and grunts he was producing. Jon grasped her hips firmly and let his head hit the back of the throne as her arse pressed against his hard cock. Dany cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. Her eyes were so full of love as they stared at each other whilst Daenerys gyrated her hips atop of him.

'Gods, Dany' he muttered. He opened his mouth to say something else but Daenerys had grabbed his hair and forcefully brought his mouth towards hers. The kiss was passionate as well as loving. Daenerys rubbing herself in a circular motion against his throbbing cock only added to the passion of the kiss.

'These…' Dany began, placing a kiss on his lips whilst grabbing his thick length, which was covered by his breeches. 'Have…' after each word, Daenerys was giving him a kiss. 'Been…on…for…far…too…long. Get your breeches off!'

Jon's hands worked on unlacing his breeches but he was taking far too long for Daenerys' liking. She slapped his hands away and untied them herself, lifting herself off of him once she was done so that she could yank them off of him. His cock sprung out of his breeches, long and thick for her and Daenerys instinctively licked her lips.

She got on her knees as he sat on the throne looking like the King that he now is. Dany pumped his cock up and down a few times, eliciting a delightful moan from Jon. Her mouth got closer to his cock and her eyes never left his as she licked him from base to tip. She felt his cock twitch in her hand whilst her tongue worked its way all over his length.

'Dany' he said, his breath hitching as her lips finally wrapped around his cock and sucked it. 'Gods, you're incredible'.

Her violet eyes sparkled at his words and she bobbed her head up and down his cock, still refusing to lose eye contact with him and it seemed the same for him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he wanted to. One of her hands stroked the part of his cock that didn't fit in her mouth whilst the other kneaded his balls. For several minutes Daenerys sucked his cock, hollowing her cheeks as she did so and the sounds that both of them were making reverberated around the enormous throne room. Making Jon lose control because of her was extremely enjoyable for Daenerys and there was something exciting about sucking her nephew's cock whilst he sat on the Throne that _their_ ancestor built over 300 years ago.

Dany moaned with his cock in her mouth. She knew he was getting close so she finally pulled her lips off of his cock and she saw that it was soaked with her spit. 'Fuck me, Jon' Dany said as she climbed back into Jon's lap and immediately sheathed his cock inside her hot, wet cunt. She had been dripping wet for him for a while and she couldn't stand another moment without having him inside of her, where he was born to be. Their journeys to each other had been full of adversity and betrayals but once Daenerys had fallen in love with her King, she knew that every hardship was worth it because it brought her to the man that she loved; the man she was born to love.

Dany sighed in pleasure as she felt his cock stretch her and fill her up. Jon's arms had snaked around her middle and brought her chest to press up against his own. Her soft tits pressed against the hard muscles of his chest whilst she lifted herself nearly off of his cock before slamming her arse down on the hot, hard and thick length. Jon's moans were muffled by Daenerys' neck as his mouth refused to leave it, lavishing it with kisses, licks and light bites.

Daenerys herself had threaded her fingers through Jon's hair, as she loved to do. She was meeting his cock thrust for thrust. Each time he thrust upwards, she brought her arse down and their skin slapped together loudly. Her wanton moans were loud as she begged for Jon to fuck her harder. She rode him fast and furiously on top of the Iron Throne, screaming a wide range of obscenities in the common tongue, Dothraki, and High Valyrian.

'Yes! Oh gods…JON! FUCK JON! FUCK YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK JON!' she yelled. Jon had lowered one of his hands to where they had joined and focussed on her clit, making sure he had her screaming his name. Her cunt tightened around him and she held onto his shoulders tightly as she screamed, 'Jon!' over and over again as his cock slammed into her cunt. Her thighs trembled as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her arse shook from the force of each of Jon's thrusts and just when she thought Jon was about to follow her with his own climax, he stilled his movements.

'Jon, my love. I want you to finish with me' she had lovingly as she brushed some of his hair from his face.

'In due time, my love'. He grinned at her as he lifted her up and descended the steps of the Iron Throne. She let out a surprised yelp as she linked her arms around his neck. He laid her down on the fur cloak and he withdrew himself from her, eliciting a whine from his beloved wife. That whine was quickly replaced with a loud moan as Jon darted between her legs and began devouring her cunt. Daenerys bit her lip at the sight before her. _And what a magnificent sight it is._ His tongue slithered through her folds, flicking her clit before lowering once again and tasting her in a thorough manner.

On numerous occasions, he had spent hours worshipping her body and in return, Daenerys had done the same. It was during their many nights together that she finally understood why he took so much pleasure giving her pleasure whilst his face was buried between her legs. She too found pleasure in watching Jon come undone whilst her mouth was on his cock so she recognised he felt the same way that she did.

Having him in the Throne Room of the Red Keep where their ancestors ruled from and where they will listen to their subjects in the future had her cumming for him really quick. She was excited about having him in this particular location and within minutes she was thrashing around beneath him, moaning his name whilst grasping his hair to keep his mouth on her cunt.

Eventually, Jon leaned on top of her and brought face towards hers. He rested his forehead against hers for a few moments before Daenerys could no longer resist his mouth. She pressed a soft, slow kiss on his lips, tasting herself on those lips she just craved all the time. 'I love you' Jon whispered against her lips.

Her hand came up to caress his face. 'I love you too'. After a few more tender kisses that lasted several minutes, Daenerys swatted Jon amazing arse, 'I want you inside of me again. Spill your seed inside of me as you've done to me hundreds of times'. Daenerys had told Jon long ago just how much she loved his arse and he had blushed a deep shade of red. His compliment on her own rear had her bending over for him so he could take her from behind.

Daenerys felt Jon guide his cock into the warmth of her cunt and he grunted above her as he began to move inside of her. Dany wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him tightly as he pounded into her cunt, bringing her wave after wave of pleasure. He quickly built up a rhythm and Daenerys was moaning below him as her cunt milked him for his seed.

'Dany' Jon grunted against the base of her throat and she knew it would be a matter of seconds before she felt him explode inside of her.

'Cum for me, my love. Give me all of your seed. Give Rhaella a little brother or sister' she cooed as one hand stroked the hard, defined muscles of his shoulders whilst the other threaded through his hair. He groaned her name a couple more times before she felt him thrust deep inside of her one last time and his cock spurt his seed inside of her, filling her up with his seed. Their combined moans were likely loud enough to be heard well outside of the Throne Room but neither cared when they were in such a blissful state.

'Gods, Daenerys'. They both panted heavily as Jon rolled onto his side, still inside of Daenerys and brought his arms around her so he could hold her close. Daenerys rested her cheek over his scarred heart and relished in the scent of _her_ Jon as well as just being in the arms of the man that she loved.

'When we were being crowned, I was fantasying about you fucking me here. I have to say, my love, you once again far exceeded anything that I could dream of' Dany said once her breathing had returned to normal. The casual way she said it amused Jon but he couldn't say much as he also had imagined it.

Jon chuckled, placing a couple of kisses to her sprawled out silver hair. 'Good to know I wasn't the only one'.

Daenerys gasped in mock surprise. 'I didn't believe someone as honourable as yourself, my King, would have such… _wicked_ thoughts'. She kept up her façade for a couple of seconds before grinning at him and pressing her lips to his. 'I wanted to have you in the Throne Room in Dragonstone too. I dreamed about it many a night whilst we stayed there'.

'Oh really?' Jon grinned.

'Yes. It was very disconcerting as the King in the North was in open-rebellion but alas, how could I ever deny that I had fallen in love with him when I wanted him to take me over and over again on my ancestor's throne…with hindsight, our ancestor's throne'.

'Let's go back there soon. I have many _wicked_ things I want to do to you in that Throne Room too' Jon said as he lowered his face to nuzzle her chest.

'I'd like that' Dany yawned, feeling worn out thanks to her King. Jon scooped her up in his arms and strode up the steps, sitting down on the throne with Daenerys on his lap. Daenerys giggled to herself when she pictured her Hand finding them completely naked on the throne after having amazing sex. She knew he would say they were animals for fucking in any place they could but she couldn't keep her hands off of her King, just as he couldn't keep his hands off of her. _Also, if he's as smart as he thinks he is, he wouldn't have had a room near mine on that wonderful boat. He would've known I was going to have my way with the King in the North._ The memories of the boat that sailed North brought a smile to her face.

They sat on the Iron Throne in a comfortable silence. Just being in each other's embrace brought a happiness that was missing from their lives until they met each other. They were no longer alone because they had each other and now they were a family.

'You want to give Rhaella a sibling?' Jon asked, breaking the silence when he remembered what Dany had said in the throes of passion.

'I want to fill the Red Keep up with our children' she said with an adorable smile.

'I want that too, my Queen' he whispered into her ear.

'Good, because you being inside of me is where you've always belonged, my King'.


End file.
